Endless Anxiety
by ReYnArU
Summary: It started when Hatake Kakashi set a special mission for the team seven, Naruto, Sai and Sakura. But, at the story goes, Sasuke was also dragged by his plans. Nevertheless, there are also romance going on between shinobi's. Has Naruto got one?


Midnight Anxiety

**Endless Anxiety**

After what happened, the team seven gathered in the cyber world.

In a Chat room.

**RamenHokage** (Naruto)

**PinkBlossom** (Sakura)

**Artist001** (Sai)

**SharinganUser** (Sasuke)

RamenHokage has logged in, status: A savior can also be frighten.

Ding!

**Artist001**: konbanwa Naruto-kun. Are you still frightened? I can sense it by your status.

**RamenHokage**: Sooooo whaaaat?! X/

**Artist001**: Uuhh… brb

**RamenHokage**: WHY?! S

PinkBlossom has logged in, status: Cherry blossoms are soothing.

Ding!

**RamenHokage**: Sakura-chan!!

**PinkBlossom**: konbanwa Naruto!

**Artist001**: ahh.. Sakura san! Konbanwa! D

**PinkBlossom**: konbanwa Sai! Whats up?

**Artist001**: Naruto kun, I would like to comfort you again but were on a conference room. Want me to drop by there?

**RamenHokage**: Nooooooooooooo way Sai! For what?! To place your hand on my shoulder again!! DISGUSTING!!

**PinkBlossom**: Hahaha! But Sai just wanted to comfort you that time coz your frighten. Silly Naruto.

**Artist001**: Why? Did I do something wrong?

**RamenHokage**: Haiiiiiii!! All wrong!! Hmphf… You shouldn't do that to a guy!

**Artist001**: but the book ses, "When your friend is frightened or scared, try gently placing your hand on their shoulder, to show them in a warm, friendly way that they're not alone." And you're my friend and you're practically scared that's why.

**PinkBlossom**: sweat drop Sai, Naruto's right. It's kinda disgusting looking at a guy whose placing his hands on another guy's shoulder.

**Artist001**: But…

**RamenHokage**: Enough 'but's!!' Sai! Try doing it on a girl!

**PinkBlossom**: nodded in agreement

**Artist001**: But even though I did that to Sakura san, she'll just ignore it.. probably…

**Pinkblossom**: Why would you say that?

**Artist001**: coz you're too way stronger than us. I think your not afraid of anything and besides, spirits wouldn't dare to come near you coz your way too scary than them.

**RamenHokage**: hmm… you have a point there Sai..

**PinkBlossom**: HUH?? What do you mean by "Im way too SCARY"?

**RamenHokage**: eh?! Yabe! Sai DAME!!

( Yabe means "this is bad", or simply "Bad." / Dame means "don't")

**Artist001**: Its simple Sakura san! You're ugly. Am I wrong?

**RamenHokage**: you're a dead man. Poor Sai…

**PinkBlossom**: UHH… SORRY FOR BEING UGLY.. veins pop

PinkBlossom has signed off.

**RamenHokage**: Oh no.. Sai!! Run for you're life now!! I'll try to stop her!!

RamenHokage has signed off.

**Artist001**: hn. Did I say something wrong? Well anyway, the story of why Naruto kun has been damn frighten is up next. Time to run. Ja ne!

Artist001 has signed off.

Sharingan user has logged in, status: Im not weak like you.

Ding!

**SharinganUser**: Hey! I thought we're gonna be online tonight?! Where's everyone? Hmp. Dummies.

buzz

buzz

**SharinganUser**: Heeeeeeeey!! Anyone here?! Damn… I hate waiting!

SharinganUser has signed off.

(poor Sasuke… ehehehe..)

"The important ninja talent is not in the numbers of jutsu he or she acquires. The important thing is a spirit which never gives up." – Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter 1**: I hate Scary Stories!! (me.. but, hey I do like that!)

He had come early than he planned. Maybe he got up that early, which even though, a very rare thing to happen. Even in my dreams! He already did his daily routine everyday. Getting excited each day also is a part of being 'him'. All geared up! Kunai's, shuriken's, scrolls, and a fuuma all here! Setting done! Ready to go! As always, he won't even try to miss his breakfast, or to say, he'll never miss to eat his favorite Ramen. I have an idea, maybe if we crack him up, we'll se that his already made up of Ramen and he needs calcium from it. But we can't stop him eating that cancerous thing by doing that. So let's just leave him be! He also drank his 'soon to be expired' milk, finished exercising and changed into his usual clothes. And now for his very awaited time each day! To take up his vitamins. His vitamins which will make him even more stronger and reliable, even just a little. Whom he called "TRAINING". And starting his day with his usual cheerful face. He went to the training grounds 6am to be exact.

"waah!! Ii kimochi…"

Naruto said as he lolls his back at a small wooden tree that supposed to be his target object. He wrapped his face with his jacket and breathes heavily as a sign of relaxation. It's already pass eleven in the morning and some more tick tack of a clock; it's soon to be lunch time. Training to improve his wind type chakra takes so much energy from him.

"Thin and sharp eh.. Easy to say but hard to do! Uhh anyway…time to eat!"

He stood up and headed to Ichiraku Ramen, his usual eating spot. Where different kinds of Ramens are sold.

Run

Run

At last! It's gramps Ichiraku Ramen! The place hasn't even changed at all. The smell of Ramen's travel through his nose making him drool for hunger. He sat inside the shop waiting for the owner.

"ano saa ano saa, ojii chan!! One ichiraku ramen special please! And please add special ingredients!!"

Naruto said happily. Not to be special but he's a usual customer. He has special treatment when comes here. Like, sometimes eating for free. He's the one who saved this shop for not being closed though. But that's an old story, and maybe he can't even remember that.

"Oh! A usual customer! Here you go Naruto-kun!" The daughter of the shop said as she smiles when she saw the cheerful, born from the mouth Naruto again.

"Sankyuu nee-chan!"

He ate his special Ichiraku Ramen, taking it as a reward for his hard training. People are very nice to him now, not like the old times. But, for the second time, he doesn't even care for it. As long as he have a family now. And that's indeed a big family. The whole Konoha village and some allies like from Suna village. Even the two legendary sanins care for him. And Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai are just a mere part of the family piece.

"Working hard again Naruto?" said the owner of the shop as he was making some ramens, for he know, one bowl isn't enough for the hungry blonde boy.

"yup! As usual! Training, but it's for my wind type chakra this time."

"You really work hard. So eat anything as much as you like!"

"uhh…"

He looked at his green froggy wallet.

"thanks ojii chan! But I don't have enough money to pay and to eat that much."

"no problem! This is free! As a Reward for being the most hard working boy!!"

"really?! Thanks a lot! Then I won't hold back! Itadakimasu!"

A minute later, Sakura and Sai just passed Ichiraku Ramen, probably, jaku parcento, looking for Naruto. And hey! I'm right! (A.N coz Im the writer, BAKA!)

"Naruto! There you are!"

"ohayou Naruto kun!"

"bhxakura… xai.. dhoughsite??"

"NARUTO… finish your ramen first!!"

Sakura yelled as she hit's the blonde boy's head, probably she's pissed. Naruto's talking while he's mouth is full. Oh well, as the saying goes, 'Don't talk when your mouth is full."

Silence

Silence

After a while.

"Come again Naruto!" the old man shouted smiling to the departing cheerful boy.

"Haaii!! Sankyuu! Ja ne jii chan!" Naruto replied back.

The three walked as they were talking about why they were summoned by Hatake Kakashi.

"ano saa ano saa, Sakura chan… What does Kakashi sensei wants this time?"

"I don't know, he just mentioned something about… hmm.. What was that?"

"uhh.. It's a courage test Sakura san!" Sai said wearing a cute smile again.

"Right!" Sakura replied as she ended the conversation.

"hmm.. That will surely be a waste of time! Darn it, I'm in a middle of training right now!."

Completely ignoring the 'courage test' thing. Naruto is really focused on training his wind type chakra, so he can use it properly next time. They walk, walk and walk until they arrived at the Forbidden forest as they're meeting place. But as usual, for a thousand million times! For crying out loud and for God's sake!

"Damn it! Kakashi sensei is taking long! I need to finish my training today!" Naruto exclaimed.

"mou ii Naruto… He's always like this."

Sakura said with a fine tone of voice, but deep inside her.

"SHANNAROU!! He's damn late again!!"

(just imagine a frantic Sakura here..nn;)

"Why is he always like this? Maybe Kakashi sensei is really a busy person." Sai said frankly and smiled.

"No he's NOT!!" Sakura and Naruto replied stormily.

"He'll probably make some lame excuses like, an old woman crossed the street, a cat was trapped in a tree or he's helping a kid that was lost."

Naruto added mockingly. And was seconded by Sakura who nodded in agreement. While Sai didn't understand at all.

"what do you mean?" The i-do-not-understand-guy asked dubious.

"wait till you see." Naruto replied.

Tic tack

Tic tack

Tic tack

Surely the time runs fast. They arrived at this meeting place, at exact 1pm, and now, it's already 6pm in the evening. Surely, Kakashi had forgotten that he would meet up with the guys, or simply he fall asleep. Or, I mean this is a hundred percent sure! He simply forgot it because he was reading his favorite make-out-tactics! That perverted book that was made by a pervert old Jiraiya!

chibi Jiraiya enters

"Im no OLD man!"

Ok. Not old but pervert. End of discussion!

After a minute, Kakashi finally arrives! Wee!!

"You!! Whats the excuse this time?!" Naruto shouted inflamed. Waiting for their sensei's answer.

"Oh.. Sorry sorry.. I got stuck up with an old woman crossing the street."

"See.. I told you Sai" Sakura said as she sighs.

"But that's practically helping someone. Is there something wrong with that?" Sai replied.

"You really don't know anything about him Sai, anyway, what's up Kakashi sensei? You practically ruined my practice you know!" Naruto screamed as he pointed a finger on his teacher.

"Gomen nee, Naru-chan! Now I'll explain the details." Kakashi said with a smiley face.

"Better explain it quickly! Coz I'm all tired waiting already!"

"haii haii.."

The team seven went to the park to talk about what they will be doing for tomorrow night. Yes! Tomorrow night! And kakashi will begin the talking-all-over-thingy.

np: Naruto silly ost mowd

(hm.. If I could only put midis here! I would put a dozen!!)

"saa.. lets start!"

"Yeah yeah… shouldn't we just talk it over tomorrow? It's already pass nine! I need to take a rest."Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe your just scared Naru-chan…" Kakashi rallied.

"no I'm not! Besides, whats with the flashlight thing? And why are we here at the park? It's quite dark here!"

"ok.. ok.. stop whining, I'll discuss it now, so we can all go home."

And Kakashi scan the whole thing to the three.

"This is a special mission!"

"Wow! Spe-…" Naruto's sentence was abruptly stopped by his teacher.

"Oops.. No reactions yet."

"h-haii.."

"Tomorrow night, were going to camp out at a big haunted house. This is special, because only group 7, our team, will be going there. The house, well, probably a mansion, is located at a mountain. I believe a group of Tennis players just went there. But not really in the mansion. So, I think tomorrow will be a good day. This will be called the test of courage. I won't take any suggestions and denial access. No one's exempted. End of discussion. Now, who had heard any rumors about that mansion?"

Kakashi finished the topic so no one would dare to back out by asking a question.

"haii sensei, me!"

"Yes Sakura.."

"I heard that there are spirits roaming that house. And they really like teen age people… l-like.. us.." Sakura said as she swallowed her saliva.

"s-s-s-s-spi-spirits….. y-y-you mean… g-g-g-g-g-g-gho gulp ghost?!" Naruto asked with anxiety feelings.

"Ghost.." Sai said with unknown reasons.

"Yes! G-h-o-s-t.. Ghost!" Kakashi teasingly replied. Probably to freak out Naruto.

"y-you guys know I hate Scary Stories!! L-let's change plans Kakashi Sensei… I- I had a feeling that, that would be boring.. hahaha!!" Naruto exclaim with a fake bravery smile as he shivers with fear.

"No! Tomorrow, let's meet at the Konoha's gate at exactly 1pm. No late comers please. Good night then." The White haired teacher said as he suddenly disappears.

"He had a lot of guts telling that to us huh.." The pink candy haired sweat drops as she said this.

"N-naruto kun…." Sai exclaimed.

"Why? What happened sai?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was shivering with fear, after hearing the story and the special mission. What's worst! They're going to camp the night there! He hate's ghost stories a lot, and now, how would he face true to life ghost stories?! Let's just find the answer tomorrow. If only Kakashi sensei accepts i-don't-want-to-come notes, he'll probably say that to him and hide so he won't drag him along. But, no, he really doesn't accept that kind of things. And now Naruto was frozen at his seat, hearing ghost, ghost, ghost, over and over again at his mind. He was escorted by his team mates from going home. Well I never knew that Naruto was afraid of ghost too. Haha! But that's it! They slept, and as the morning comes, the three of them packed up, so they'll be ready for the courage test!

"I'll run tomorrow morning and hide! Why is it always me?! Dattebayo!!"

"Don't simply rely on your destiny because you're the one who's making a change out of it." – Uzumaki Naruto

MeI love U. Naruto nn: There all done! Well, I was watching Ghost hunt and all of a sudden, Ideas just popped out. So it'll be a waste not to write it. Enjoy reading! I don't really know when I will start making Chapter two because I will soon be busy at school, but, I hope… I'll write it!! Hehehe… ja na!! Reviews okay?!


End file.
